This invention relates to rotary music boxes, especially music boxes for special occasions, such as birthdays, baby showers, bridal showers, wedding anniversaries, and Christmas or other holidays.
Rotary music boxes are already known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,939 to C. Hoshino, or 3,349,661 to F. Searles, or 2,840,949 to J. Faulkner. Such prior art music boxes are what I would term "general purpose" constructions having a fixed standard appearance that cannot be varied to meet different circumstances or individual situations.
My invention contemplates a rotary music box that can have its appearance changed to meet individual tastes and/or special party situations, e.g. a child's birthday or a bridal shower, or a wedding.
The music box of this invention includes a rotary turnable having a plural number of three dimensional figures "positioned" on the table surface in outwardly-facing attitudes. For example, in the case of a child's birthday one figure could be a small teddy bear, another figure could be a miniature jack-in-the-box, and a third figure could be a duck.
The three-dimensional figures are preferably detachably mounted on the rotary table, so that the figures can be replaced with other figures appropriate to other party situations. The space in front of one of the three dimensional figures is occupied by a small annular rectangular frame adapted to releasably display a photograph of persons or scenes appropriate to particular situations, e.g. two people in wedding attire, or a newborn baby, or a smiling child, or a baby's footprint, etc. The displayed photograph can be changed to meet each special situation.
The preferred music box includes an annular cylindrical skirt depending from the outer edge of the turntable. Special flange-type retaining mechanisms are carried on the cylindrical skirt for displaying additional photographs, decorative cards, birthday gift paper, Christmas paper, wedding invitations, etc. of a sentimental or festive nature.